hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonn
Bonn or Benjamin Horler is a fanmade character for Hetalia:Axis Power,he represents the city of Bonn,Germany. Personality and Talent Despite looking cold-hearted on the outside,he is acutally nice on the inside,being friendly towards others,he is considered as a friendly person,despite this,he can be a little stubborn,timid, and clueless,being the victim of Germany's pranks,however,can can stand-up for himself and for others who are hurted or insulted by Germany(with the exeption of WWII,that is until America captured him.).Despite being friendly,never like Germany or the people associated with him,like Prussia and Italy.He was able to forgive Germany at the end. Unlike his cousins,he only likes rum,gin,and cocktail drinks. He is a talented musician,being skilled on many instruments,alot considered him a music prodigy,however,his least favorite instrument is the cello,while his favorite instrument is the Dj system and the synthesizer,he is specially skilled in classical and eurodance music.Like Busan,he is also a talented singer. Apperance He has wavy blond hair,Deep Gray eyes,light brown highlights on his hair and a small dimple on the back of his neck,he's actually look scrawny,yet,he's actually strong.most of his shirts have designs on it,probally qoute's from song's he had listen.He also wears jackets and headphones. Relationships Germany Beilschmidt Being the prime target target of his pranks and insults,he is cold and distant towards him.Germany never like his music and never supported his talents,this cause his to felt out of place when ever his around Germany,he also hated him because he made Berlin his capital instead of him.Bonn also scream at Germany when ever he loses a song contest (because it's Germany's fault anyway).At the eve of UNSER STAR FUR MALMO.Ludwig was able to say sorry to him at about every horrible things that he has done to him,and with that,he forgive him,and presented him with the song Glorious by Cascada,as a token for his sorry and as an entry for Eurovision. Prussia Beilschmidt Despite the fact that they are cousins,he never met him,otherwise,he never really wanted to meet him.Whenever Germany tries to introduce him,he always go and locks his room and pretends to fall asleep.Never wanted to meet him because he knows that he is Germanys Brother.At the eve of UNSER STAR FUR MALMO.He was able to meet him for the first time. Italy Vargas Despite Italy being friendly to him,he is never friendly to him,actually,he would rather scream at him and make him cry,because he knows he is one of Germanys friend.The two later became friends after. Japan Kiku He never really like Japan,whenever Japan,Italy and Germany prank him,he always go and trash his room first (like Kagawa Prefecture),becuase he suspects that he is the one who planned this(Hints:Because he is). Berlin Despite being his cousin,they hate each other,due to Germany making her his capital instead of him. America f.Jones In the beginning,both had a rock past,however as time goes by, they became best friends.Bonn would always take his side whenever America saw him hurt,or wether America saw Germany hurting him. Denmark Kholer Ever since Denmark won Eurovision Song Contest,Bonn is pretty upset and angry at him.Now,everytime Denmark tries to sing, He always shouts "EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR!".Denmark is pretty worried about him, since he tried to beat him up when he found out Germany got 21st place. Gwangju Sooyoung The two are currently dating. Busan Tae-hee The two are close friends,despite her being annoyed by the fact the he and Gwangju are dating. Info *His last name came from Cascada's real last name: Natalie Horler *Him being a music prodigy,came from the fact that Ludwig van Beethoven was born in Bonn *Him Being talented in Eurodance,came from the fact that singer,Cascada was born from Bonn *Him hating Berlin came from the fact that in 1991,the Bundestag voted for Berlin as capital of Germany *His last name is actually Beilschmidt,but he change it to Horler because he never wanted to be related Germany and Prussia,and he also find out that he also had a little bit of British heritage (something Germany doesn't want him to find out). *"Evacuate the Dancefloor" is a song from Cascada.Which knock out Micheal Jacksons' "Man in the Mirror" in the British Music charts. *After Eurovision.This is the FIRST time he didn't get mad at Germany.Instead,he got angry at Denmark and even tried to beat him up. Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Male Characters